


[Vid] Jerusalem

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [9]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: BAMF Women, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Triple POV, Video, Vividcon, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: I am a danger to myself (myself, myself).





	[Vid] Jerusalem

**Author's Note:**

> Completed August 2005; premiered at Vividcon 2005.

Or [right-click and download a copy](http://flummery.org/jerusalem/jerusalem_divx.avi) (48 MB, divx) 


End file.
